the weasel and the blossom
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: "if i was to become a s-class criminal would you come with me"... "i'll always stay by you side itachi even if you want me to or not"... rated M for sex (later chapters), language (hidan), and (itasaku itachixsaku) *complete*
1. Chapter 1 the beginning and end

_**hey every one this is my first story so please be nice and this is a itasaku **_

**CH.1**

A little pink haired girl with jade green eyes was swinging on the swings when her mother called her

"sakura-chan it's time to go"

yelled the women. Sakura jumped off the swing in mid air and then ran to her mother and held her hand

"mommy when we get home can please"

sakura begged why her mother just laughed and nodded her head. When her and sakura were about to leave the park a man graded the women and held a kunai to her thought and told her to give him all the money she had. Sakuras mother slowly got out her wallet and gave it to him when he ran office her through the kunai with great accuracy and it landed in her eye and she dropped dead

"mommy"

sakura yelled and ran up to her mothers side and tried to get her up

"mommy come on wake up please"

the 3 year old sakura cried why her mothers blood when all over her hands. after a few minutes of crying and yelling a 6 year old boy and a team of ambu came over to her and pulled her away from her mother's dead body. the 6 year old was there to cheer her up as one of the ambu told the others when they asked why they had to bring him. why the ambu were talking about how her mother died and who the suspects may be sakura and the boy with black hair and dark eyes walked far away from the scene. when the boy finally spoke to her that were in the forest

"are you ok"

he asked not even looking at her

"n-no m-my m-mommy i-is she o-ok"

sakura said in between sods the boy sighed and shook his head

"she dead"

to sakura it sounded like he said this everyday and she cried harder the boy sighed

"what's you name"

her asked witched surprised sakura

"s-sakura h-hirano a-and you"

she asked the boy finally looked at her and he felt sad he didn't know why though he has killed people seeing how he was already a jounin

"itachi uchiha"

sakura gasped a little everyone knew of the uchihas and the most famous of them was standing in front of her this made chuckle inside his head but of course his face stayed emotionless

_ 'well at least she stopped crying now'_

he thought

"u-umm uchiha-san w-why did you bring me out here"

she asked once she got over her state of shock that the uchiha prodigy was in front of her.

"your mother just died in front of you and i was to take you away from her body and make sure you were safe"

when he said that sakura started to tear up again

"o-oh sh-she was my only family"

sakura said letting the tears run down her face

"and my only friend"

when itachi saw her start crying again his heart hurt even more this time and without him even thinking her hugged her

"it's going to be ok i'll be your friend and i'll never leave you"

he said pulling her closer into the hug and after a few seconds sakura nodded her head and hug him back why crying into his shirt

_**~7 years later~**_

sakura was running down the streets of konoha on her way to see itachi. sakura was really excited to see him because ever since her made ambu captain this year they haven't seen each other and it was almost sakuras 10th birthday although this year was going to be itachis 14th birthday and she knew as he got older they were going to see less and less. as she ran into the forest she saw itachi sitting on the ground sleeping so she decided to conceal her chakra and surprise his. as she stood in front of itachi with her chakra completely hidden she counted to 3 inside her head and then

"itachi-kun wake up"

she yelled making his eyes pop open he was surprise although he didn't show it

"sakura"

he said still sitting on the ground. sakura tilted her head to the left

"what is it itachi-kun"

she asked when he sighed after saying her name

"i must asked you something"

sakura nodded her head showing that she understood "if i was to become a s-class criminal would you come with me" sakura gasped at the question

_'why is he asking me this is he going to do something i want to stay by his side but am i strong enough to maybe i should go'_

sakura thought and then she smiled

"i would go anywhere you go itachi-kun after all you're my friend my only friend since i was 3 when my mother died"

she said walking over to him and sitting in his lap and hugging he

"i'll always stay by you side itachi even if you want me to or not"

itachi smiled at her she was the only one how would see him smile and then her hugged her back

"that's what i thought you would say"

he whispered into her ear hugged her tighter and then told her to wait at the three spot where he would train her. that night the uchiha massacre took place and him and sakura ran off into the night and left konoha for good.


	2. Chapter 2 tobi is a good boy

**ok people here you go i redid some of it but only at the last part...**

sakura and itachi were out of fire country and in wind country only a few days away from a small town

"itachi-kun we're being followed"

sakura said only loud enough for itachi to hear her. itachi nodded his head to show that he heard her even though he already new i few hours ago

'she still needs training but she's getting better'

itachi though why running

"itachi-kun what do you want to do about them"

when sakura asked him that itachi stopped of course sakura who was use to this stoped at the same time and then itachi turned to where the two people came out at one had red hair and black eyes the other one head blonde hair and blue eyes but some of his hair was covering one of his eyes

"hey sasori-no-danna this is them right un"

asked the blonde and his red haired partner who was named sasori just nodded

"great un ain't that right sasori-no-danna"

"what's so great about finding me and itachi-kun"

sakura asked with a bored tone and her hand on her hip. sasori looked at the pink haired girl who was known as sakura haruno and then he sighed

"we're supposed to ask you two to join the akatsuki"

sakura blinked a few times and then turned to itachi to see what his answer would be

"very well we will join the akatsuki"

itachi said and sakura nodded turning back to sasori and the blonde

"i just have a question"

sakura said and sasoi nodded to show that he was listening why the blonde just stood there with his head tilted

"who's he"

sakura asked pointing at the blonde

"me un i'm deidara"

sakura noded

"sasori and deidara very well so where are we off to"

"to the base un leader-sama what's to eat you two and give you the akatsuki uniform un"

deidara said why they all were jumping from tree to tree

~a few hours later~

"here we are un"

deidara said pointing to a huge statue that looked out over Amegakure

'-thats a little too creepy for my liking..but if itachi-kun what's to stay with them them i will to'

sakura thought before entering the hide out with the others. as they walked inside doses that there were a few people standing in a line with two people in front of them sakura couldn't see the others but the two that were in front of them and girl had blue hair that was tied up with a origami flower in it and she had blue eyes and some piercings on her lower lip why the other one had orange hair and purple eyes with black rings around and a lot of piercings on his face. when the orange haired man was about to speak sakura pointed to him and said

"you have the rinnegan"

sakura said with a huge smile on her face

"i've never seen one up close before i only read about them in books there really cool mind if i-"sakura was interupted my itachi

"sakura don't go and stare you experience right when we first get here"

sakura was about to wine when itachi gave her the shut-the-hell-up-right-now look that she oh so hated but she did as she was told and stayed quiet

"anyway as i was saying"

pein began

"i will introduce you to the akatsuki i'm pein the leader of the akatsuki-"

(ok so im just going to skip this seeing how everyone already knows the akatsuki and yes tobi is in her but he's just tobi and pein is the leader got that anyway lets get back) sakura was being pulled around by tobi left and right as tobi pulled her in all directions sakura got to thinking

'why does this kid have to be so damn annoying"

"I DON'T KNOW WHY DON'T WE JUST PUNCH HIM "

'inner where have you been for that past month now'

'YOU KNOW HERE AND THERE ANYWAY PAY ATTENTION HE'S SAYING SOMETHING'

"sakura-chan tobi wants to paint sakura-chans nails come on"

tobi yelled dragging her to his room

'nooooooo'

sakura yelled in her mind wanting to bad to just go back to itachis side and not have this kid drag her around everywhere. after a few hours of tobi telling sakura about stuff she didn't really care about and painting her nails a dark purple she finally somehow got out of there and now she was looking to itachi. as she came closer to a door she heard the fish guys voice and itachi's voice

"hey fish boy"

sakura said walking next to itachi and placing a hand on her hip

"oi pinkney who you callin fish boy"

"i dont know whos the only fish in this room"

sakura snapped back. really every since they meet each other they didn't really get along.

"why you"

kisama sakid grading a lock of her pink hair and pulling it

"ow fish fase that hurts let go"

she said trying to get her hair out of his grasp

"i'll let go when you say you sorry"

"sorry for what all i said was that your breath smelled like fish and you look like a blue shark that lost his te-"

suddenly kamisama yanked her hair harder

"i said say sorry"

kisama growled

"itachi-kun help"

sakura begened but itachi just shook his head

"you're the one who started this pointless fight"

itachi said before going back to his book. sakura was really made now itachi wouldn't even help her and kisama was pulling her hair even harder shouting 'say sorry'

"will you just shut the fuck up"

sakura yelled jumping backwards with one foot and the other landed on top of kisamas head which made him let go of it  
"thank you i'm going to my room if anyone needs me i'll be in there but for you two i suggest you don't need me" sakura said storming off to her bedroom and slamming the door

~with pein~

"SLAM"

pein looked up from his desk and looked at konan  
"what was that"

"what was that"

"that pein was the power of a woman who is pissed off a boy or two"

konan said with a little giggle and walked out to see if sakura was ok

'note to self never make a women thats a s-class creaminal mad'

he thought before he went back to his paperwork

(ok you guys have no clue how much i wanted to end here and make you wait till next chapter but i still want to write so….oh fuck it bye guys see ya next chapter)


	3. Chapter 3 itasaku time eeeee

it's been a week since sakura stopped talking to itachi and join the akatsuki and now she was just woken up by a hidan screaming for her to get up

"what the hell do you what hidan"

sakura said opening the door to see the silver haired and purple eyed joshinest

"leader-sama said that you and the fuckung uchiha has a misstion bitch now get the fuck up"

"i'm up you jackass and stop calling me a bitch you i have a fucking name"

"like i give a fly fuck now get ready bitch"

hidan said walking away from sakuras door

"mother fucking dick sucking jackass"

sakura said under her breath and got ready

she picked out a black cut out bandage crop top and a black mine skirt along with knee high black high heels, she also grabbed a black bra with pink lace on it and black silk underwear and walked into her bathroom to take a shower (fyi all the akatsuki have their own bathrooms) once she was dressed and showered sakura walked down the hallway and came to the double doors at the end and knocked

"enter"

pein said and sakura walked in only to see itachi there

'grate why does he have to be here'

'UH HELLO BECAUSE HIM AND KISAMA ARE OUR PARTNERS"

'inner shut up pein-sama is talking'

"good now that you two are here you are to go and find sasuke uchiha and his group and make them join the akatsuki"

"yes leader-sama"

itachi said bowing and was about to leave when sakura spoke

"what the hell pein-sama you now sasuke won't and another thing why would you send us the two people in this world that he hates the most why not send-"

sakura had gotten her mouth covered by itachi's hand

"i'm sorry for her leader-sama we will go now"

pein noded and itachi dragged sakura out of the room with is hand still covering her mouth and her yelling, as soon as he and sakura were in his room he uncovered her mouth

"what the fuck itachi"

sakura yelled and was about to punch him with her chakra inhansed firsted but was stopped when itachi graded both of her wrists and kept the by her waist

"sakura calm down you don't see me overreacting"

sakura was trying to get out of his grasped and then something warm whent down her cheek

'a-am i crying i-i haven't crying s-since that day'

sakura thought and then she remembered that itachi had her wrist she looked at him only to see a emotionless face

"sakura why are crying"

itachi asked not even looking a little bit said but inside it was killing him seeing her cry just like it did all those years ago. sakura now turned from sad to angry

"why am i crying"

sakura said

"i'm crying because you are a fucking bastard"

sakura yelled more tears rolled down her face

"me"

"yes you you never show any emotions not even to me the last time you showed any emotion was when my mom died and we became friends you have no clue how much i loved you that day and i just kept growing over the years"

sakura crying harder and she was sure if itachi wasn't holding her up she would have dropped to the floor. itachi was looking at her his emotionless face still on but what he did next utterly shocked her.

(ok should i end it here or keep going *rin: mizuki i swear to kami-sama if you do i'll rip your throat out and through you body into a garbage dump* ok ok ill continu)

'h-he's k-kissing m-me'

'OH HELL YA CHA'

inner sakura yelled punching her fists sakura couldn't focus at all anymore because somehow itachi managed to get his tongue into her mouth sakura on the other hand was to shoke to do anything and when he pulled away he let go of her wrist and bow she want he legs gave out and her heart was pounding way to fast

"y-you k-kissed me"

sakura stuttered like hinata itachi smirked and bent down and hugged her tight

"sakura i've loved you since i first saw you"

itachi said and more tears rolled down sakuras face

"itachi"

she said and bared her face into his shoulders they were like that for a few minutes till sakura pulled away from him and they locked eyes

"i-itachi i-i'm s-sorry really"

itachi tilted his head a little

(omg he showed emotion *rin: will you stop interrupting* fine meaning)

"sakura"

itachi said slowly a little concern

'does she not like me anymore now that we kissed wait did she even kiss me back'

itachi thought but that thought was erased when sakura kissed him. sure itachi was shocked but he soon kissed back grading her waist and sakura tangled her fingers in his hair itachi liked her lips to ask for entrance and she allowed him his and sakuras tongues were noted together both fighting for dominance itachi soon won that battle and explored her mouth again. soon sakura was tugging his shirt try to get it off itachi broke this kiss and looked at her

"sakura we have to go"

sakura pulled her hands to her side and sighed

"ok itachi but if sasuke tries to kill you i will hurt him even if you start to hate me for it i won't let him kill you"

sakura said looking down and finding the wooden floor boards very interesting

"sakura when i killed my family i did it for two reasons the first was because they were forcing me to marry someone and second because they were going to try and take over the village and when we go and get sasuke i plan to tell him that because at first i wanted him to kill me and you to never find out my feelings but you did and now i don't want to leave you and i plan not to even if i have to kill my own brother"

sakuras eyes widened

"what why do you seem so surprised did you really think i would allow him to kill me after what just happened"

"well no thats not what im surprised about"

"then what"

"well its just i never knew you could say that much in one sentence seeing how you hardly ever talk"

itachi raised an eyebrow and sakura just smiled

"we should pack and leave soon"

"right away ita-kun"

sakura ran out of his room and went to hers so she could pack


	4. Chapter 4 demons wtf

**here it is enjoy please :)**

itachi and sakura had left the hideout about a week ago and there was still no sign of sasuke or his group and sakura was growing impatient

"where the hell is you brother banm it this is so annoying"

"sakura calm down its only been a week"

itachi said trying to calm his inpatient girlfriend down

(girlfriend ahh oh this i am so going to tell aoi about this *rin: shut the fuck up of once and stop cutting in and out of the story for the love of kami* fine whatever i have to call aoi anyway)

"no i will not calm down i want to go home and get to a hot spring and relax but i cant seeing how your fucking brother won't do me this one fucking favor and just let us find him its bad enuff that he made team 7 the worst team ever because of his fucking brother complex and his grouchiness and calling everyone weak but no he has to go and make my life a fucking hell i hate him i hate him i hate him"

itachi rolled his eyes inwards and continued to look for his younger brother why ignoring sakura yell on and on about how sasuke made her days in honoha a nightmare and how she hate him

'someone please tell me why i'm with her again'

'BECAUSE YOU L-O-V-E HER ITACHI'

'who the hell are you and how'd you get inside my head'

'I'M YOUR INNER AND I'VE ALWAYS BEEN HERE BUT FOR SOME REASON YOU IGNORED ME SO I GAVE UP AND STOPPED TALKING'

'hmm go away'

"WAIT WHA-(poof gone)"

'better'

"itachi-kun"

sakura called dragging itachi out of his thoughts

"hn"

"we found sasuke"

sakura said pointing in front of them. itachi looked to where she was pointing and saw his little brother a girl with read hair and two others one with a large sword and white hair and another one with orange hair. all of them were standing or sitting

"it looks like the set up camp here"

sakura whispered when they were a few feet away from theme and itachi just nodded

"should we show our self or what"

itachi shook his head

"no you go back a few feet and walk into their camp and tell them you were running away from something got it"

sakura nodded and left. a few seconds sakura walked into the camp. when sasuke and the rest saw her they got into battle stands

"s-sasuke-k-kun"

sakura stubered and sasuke glared at her

"sakura what are you doing here and why aren't you at konoha"

they way sasuke said his question made a vain pop in sakura's head

"sasuke i..was running away from someone"

"typical weak as alway"

when sasuke said that sakura snapped

"ah itachi-kun i can't deal with this fucking bastard you deal with him or i swear to kaim you're going to be the only fucking uchiha"

itachi sighed and jumped down and through sakuras akatsuki cloak at her

"thank you...now deal with you fucking brother so we can leave"

"sakura what's going on why is someone as weak as you in the akatsuki and why are you with my brother"

sakura looked at sasuke confused and then got an evil idea she didn't say anything just walked over to itachi and kissed him. itachi knew what she was doing and didn't object to it so he kissed back.

"get a room"

suigetsu yelled only to get a kunai thrown at him from sakura who was still kissing itachi

"s-she wasn't even look what the fuck does she have eyes in the back of her head"

suigetsu yelled. sakura finally broke the kiss which seemed to calm her down a lot and smile and looked as suigetsu

"to answer you question no i don't but i can remember what you chakra feels like just by looking at you and figure out where you exzakt location..wait a second we're getting off track here itachi-kun aren't you supposed to tell sasuke something"

"hn"

itachi said and nodded his head

"well you can explain it why i kill you itachi"

sasuke yelled going for an attack on itachi but sakura summoned a wall really fast fast enough that sasuke didn't see it

"what the"

"sasuke you're an idiot we're not here to fight"

sakura said standing on top of the wall with itachi

"i didn't need you to stop him i could of doged"

"grr cant you just suck up you fucking uchiha pride and say thank you for saving my fucking ass god you and your brother are so full of that fucking pride"

as sakura and itachi talked/argued sasuke jumped onto the wall and tried to take itachi again but this time itachi pushed sakura off the wall and dodged his brothers attack

"you fucking-"

"sakura take care of those three"

itachi said dodging sasukes attacks

"bu-"

"now"

"fine"

sakura yelled jumping onto the wall and throwing 200 kuni at the three on the ground then jumping down leaving itachi and sasuke to their battle

"you just sent her to her death itachi you know that right"

sasuke said trying to cut his brother with his sword

"hn"

itachi said and sasuke cut him only to make itachi's body turn into crowes. itachi was now behind sasuke and kicked him off the wall and sasuke landed face first into the ground and itachi jumped down and picked him up by the hair

"will you listen to what i have to say"

itachi asked only to receive a chidori through the stomach but again itachi's body turned into crows and he was now standing a foot away from sasuke. with sakura she was fighting jugo in his curse from

(you all know what i'm talking about)

and suigetsu who was trying to cut her with his huge sword and karin well she was hiding somewhere but sakura knew where she was by her chakra because even if you were hiding it sakura could still find you

"is that red head always hiding in a fight"

sakura asked suigetsu why dodging jodos and his attack

"yep pretty much pinky"

"ha and sasuke calls me weak"

sakura said jumping away and doing some hand signs

"Shi-no-gurippu"

sakura yelled and then two hands reached out from the ground and trapped suigetsu and jugo in both of them

"what the hell is this"

suigetsu yell trying to get out of the griped

"oh this it's a jesus that only i can do itachi-kun can't even coppi it i'll explain the rest in do time but first"

sakura said walking over to jugo who was still in his curse form

"i need you to return to normal"

and with that sakura did some hand signs and slammed her hand onto jugos forehead and his curse form went away

"there"

sakura said with a smile and suigetsu and juugo s eyes were wide

"h-how did you do that"

jugo asked

"oh its simple all i did was put you curse back into the seal and again i can't explain it right now cause only the akatsuki can now so now if you will excuse me i have one more person to get"

sakura said walking behind the two and looked into the forest where karin was hiding not to far away. sakura took out a scroll and a long chain came out that moved by itself

"ok time get the last one"

sakura said throwing one end of the chain into the woods why she held the other end. after a few seconds the other end of the very long chain came back with a redhead tied up

"let me got you bitch"

karin yelled struggling to get out but it only made the chain get tighter on her

"you now if you keep moving around my precious pet will just grow tighter around you"

"p-pet"

sakura noded and pulled the end she was holding out of the scroll and at the end was a chained up short demon who had a straitjacket on and red spiky hair and his eyes were covered by a blinded folded and his mouth was covered up by a muscle so he couldn't talk. sakura could tell karin was scared completely and she stopped moving

"like him his name is nyx he's my second favorite pet"

sakura said smiling

"s-s-second"

"yep i have about 20 other demons as pets all with different abilities"

"t-t-t-twenty"

karin stuttered before passing out from fear. sakura tilted her head and looked at nyx

"you think we should leave her like that"

nyx nodded his head

"thats what i thought now come along nyx we have to how itachi-kun is doing"

nxy followed sakura why dragging karin who was still passed out. itachi on the other hand was still fighting his brother who had a lot of injuries and itachi had none

"we are done"

itachi said before kicking sasuke over to sakura who ordered nyx to tie him up as well.

"we done here itachi-kun"

itachi noded and sakura summoned another demon named nebula who had long white hair and she had one eye missing and her the sides of her mouth was stitched together and her arms were stitched together behind her she had a long white strapless dress on

"you called sakura-sama"

nebula whispered due to the stitches

"yes nebula see those two that are in Shi-no-gurippu i need you to bring them with us"

"yes sakura-sama"

nebula said before stitches came out of her mouth and tied onto jugo and suigetsu why sakura released shi-no-gurippu and they all left with nebula dragging jugo and suigetsu and nyx drying sasuke and karin who was still passed out

"itachi-kun shouldn't we check on the redhead to see if fhe still alive"

itachi nodded his head and stopped

"release her"

"sakura smiled and pulled out another scroll and out came a demon with green hair and green eyes with a dress made out of leaves and he hair was in a long brage she looked normal

"you called sakura-sama"

"yes aswini i need you to heal that girl with red hair that nyx has"

the demon healer noded and walked over to her and started to heal her after a few seconds karin woke up

"uh w-where am i"

aswini removed her hands and walked back to sakura

"is that all sakura-sama"

sakura nodded and put ashwini back into the scroll after telling her 'thank you' and off they went to the akatsuki hideout.


	5. Chapter 5 itasaku time this time better

**I finally got is done enjoy :)**

when sakura and itachi got back to the hideout nyx and nebula where back in the scroll and sasuke and his team where following them into the hideout after itachi told sasuke the real reason he had to slaughter their clan and showed him sasuke finally stopped struggling and said that he would join witch was a relief for sakura because she couldn't stand listening to him yell and everything. once they all were inside sakura knocked on pein office door and waited for promotion to enter

"come in"

pein said and they walked in

"pein-sama they agreed to join us"

sakura said with a smile over the week that sakura was in the akatsuki pein and her grew a brother sister relationship why her and kohnan grew a sister like relationship.

"good you and itachi can leave sasuke and the rest stay"

"ok pein-sama"

sakura smiled and walked out with itachi right behind her. itachi went to his room and sakura went into the living room where kisame, deidara, hidan, and tobi where at

"hey guys"

sakura said walking into the living room and sitting on the couch with kisama

"hey sakura un how was the mission"

"fine though i did what to beat the uchiha brat to a pulp for calling me weak"

deidara bursted out laughing at the thought of someone calling sakura weak why kisama smirked

"well well pinky i'm surprised you didn't kill him for that"

kisama said using her nickname which he knew she hated

"what did you just call me fish face"

sakura yelled

"why you little brat"

kisama said why grading her hair and pulling it

"let go you overgrow fish"

"i'll let go when you say 'i'm so sorry kisama-sama i'll never call you that again' and make me some fish"

"like hell i will"

sakura said stomping on his foot with his 3 in high heel ninja shoes

"ow you little bitch"

kisama yelled letting go of sakuras hair/ sakura just jumped up and stuck her tongue out at kisama and ran out the door

"hey get back here"

kisama yelled chasing after her outside. deidara was on the floor laughing harder if posibles why tobi just sat there playing with his toys and hidan well he ran out of the room when kakazu came in saying that hidan owed him 100 dollars so besides sasuke and his team coming it was a normal day for the akatsuki until the night came. it was around midnight and sakura woke up and couldn't get back to sleep

'god its midnight and i woke up for no fucking reason'

'LETS GO SEE ITACHI-KUN HE COULD GET US TO SLEEP IN A FEW HOURS'

when sakuras inner said that her face began to head up

'inner you baka i am not he's probably asleep already anyways'

'HA SO YOU DO WHAT TO FUCK HIM I KNEW IT'

sakura rolled her eyes why getting up and walking out the door to the kitchen

'well since i'm up might as well get a snack'

'FAT ASS'

'fuck off your me so you basically called yourself fat baka'

after sakura said that inner just went quiet not having a comeback for that cuz well is was true. as sakura walked up to the kitchen door she noticed there was a light on. sakura walked in and saw itachi sitting there with his favorite disser dangos. sakura went over and sat by itachi and laid her head on his shoulder

"what are you doing up"

itachi asked before putting a banjo in his mouth

"couldn't sleep so i came out here at get something to eat"

itachi smirked and pushed the plat of dangos in between them

"take one"

sakura smiled and grabbed one and ate it

"that was good did you make it"

itachi nodded chewing another dango that was in his mouth and sakura laughed. itachi looked at her question and then swallowed

"why are you laughing"

"because i never thought the famous criminal itachi uchiha could cook so good its kinda funny don't you think"

"not really"

sakura reached over and took one of the dangos that were on the stick and itachi raised an eyebrow

"what i finished mine and i wanted another one"

itachi smiled and laughed a little witch shocked sakura a little but the she grinded

"did itachi uchiha just laugh never in all my years i have known you, you have never laughed"

itachi shrugged and took another bite

"hey itachi"

"hm"

"do do you really love me like you said before we left"

itachi looked into sakuras eyes jade connected with black

"sakura"

itachi said laying the stick down and moving closer to her which made sakura's heart beat faster and she was sure itachi could hear it

"i have loved you since i first saw you that is what i told you right"

sakura nodded her head never breaking eye contact

"then why would you ask if i really loved you sakura you're mine and only mine understood"

sakura smiled and tears of happiness ran down her face

"i love you itachi"

sakura said kissing him and itachi kissed back his tongue licked her lips to ask for interns and without a second to waist sakura allowed it the tongues swirled together sakura felt like she was in heaven why itachi was so consumed by lust that he picked up sakura and walked to his room never breaking the kiss and laid her down on the bed. itachi finally broke the kiss to get some air and to go shut the door and lock it. when itachi turned around her saw sakura looking at him propped up on her elbows and itachi could tell she couldn't wait any longer just like him. itachi walked over to sakura removing his shirt on the way there and that only turned sakura on even more and when itachi was on top of her she hung onto his neck and kissed him. itachi kissed back and ripped her shirt off to see her black and pink bra and as he moved to her neck he cupped her breast. itachi was getting more and more turned on and so was itachi. itachi removed her bra and kissed the top of her breasts and then started to suck on her nipple and flicking it with his tongue which made sakuras moan. itachi smirked and started to kiss down all the way to her pajama pants and then looked at at sakura and smiled why he pulled her pants off and the her underwear and then he pulled off his pants and boxers

"sakura"

sakura loved the way her named rolled off his tongue and she wanted him inside her

"itachi..stop teasing me"

itachi smirked and chuckled

"as you wish sakura"

with that itachi liked back up to be chin leaving a long trail of him saliva behind his tongue and then put his tongue into sakuras mouth and rubbed his dick up against sakuras vagina and then in one swift move he was in

"ahh itachi"

sakura said moaning into his kiss. itachi could feel her walls crumbling down as he pushed further and further into her as soon as she got use to his dick her started to thrust slow and then it became harder and fasted

"ahhhh i-itachi..f-faster"

sakura moaned and itachi did as she asked and moved faster and faster until sakura and him were almost ready to come

"s-sakura i-i'm going to ahh"

itachi said as sweet white liquid came out of sakura. itachis and sakuras mouths were inches away from each other until itachi closed the space in between then and when he kissed her again all his energy came back and him and sakura were in for another round. the next day sakura worked up tangled up in itachi she had her hands around his neck and he had his hands around her waist why there feet were tangled together

'great how am i supposed to get up without waking him'

sakura thought but after a minute or two she couldn't think of anything so she had to wake itachi up

"itachi-kun"

sakura whispered into his ear

'hm"

itachi said half asleep

"it's time to get up"

itachis eyes opened a little and looked at sakura and then he pulled her closer to him

"no"

he said and then closed his eyes ageia

"come on itachi i need a shower and so do you we smell like sex"

"so"

"grr itachi uchiha if you don't let go of me this instant i swear to kami that i will never get back into the bed with you again"

sakura yelled witch made itachis eyes pop open

"fine but i'm coming with you"

"wait wha-"

before sakura could say anything itachi kissed her got up walked over to her side of the bed and picked her up and headed to his bathroom. when they were in there he sat sakura down on the sink and went to start the shower. when the water was warm enough itachi told sakura to come here. sakura jumped off the sink and walked over to itachi who graded her waist and lead her into the shower

"she now isn't this better than being alone"

itachi said flipping sakura around so he was behind her. sakura just rolled her eyes and began to wet her hair why itachi suked on her neck

"itachi aren't we supposed to take a shower and not have sex"

sakura said and itachi stopped kissing her neck and laid his chin on her shoulder

"ican't we do both"

he asked with a smir. sakura rolled her eyes and slapped the top of his head

"just take a shower"

itachi sighed and grabbed his shampoo and put some in sakura's hair and started to play with it

"what are you doing itachi"

sakura asked why itachi was playing with her hair

"i always wanted to play with you hair ever since i met you"

itachi said with a smile and sakura just rolled her eyes. once they were both done sakura was wrapped in a bath tale why itachi put on some boxers

"itachi can i borrow a shirt so i can go to my room and get some clothes"

itachi nodded and tossed her one of his long black shirts. when sakura had the shirt on she walked out of his room down the hallway to her room on her way there she passed sasuke walking out of his room and his eyes widened

"since when did you fall in love with my brother"

sasuke asked walking towards her sakura lifted an eyebrow

'is her really this stupid'

'I THINK HE IS SAKURA'

"ever since i was 3"

sakura said still walking down the hall only to have sasuke walk with her

"you knew my brother when you where 3"

"yes he helped me get over my mothers death and i fell inlove with him"

"really now then why is it in the academy you were always around me"

sasuke asked with a smirk

"two reasons one you look alot like itachi and two because you're his little brother i thought if i became friends with you i could get more information on itachi so you see what everyone else thought was love was me playing you to get information but it didn't work sad right"

sakura said and then walked into her room

"well it was a nice talk sasuke bye"

and then sakura slammed the door in sasukes faced

'what the fuck just happened'

sasuke thought before turning around and walking off to the living room.


	6. Chapter 6 so cute! and your pissed off

**the next chapter :) sorry it took so long :'( really...**

sakura sighed as she walked over to her dresser and pulled out fish vest and a red bra that had red lacing connecting it in the front. she also pulled out a pair of fish net shorts that only when to her mid thigh finally she pulled out a long red skirt that went to the ground and had two slits in the front showing off her legs all the way up it also had a white pick of cloth used at a bet that tied it to her hips.

(yes sakura was tall she was only a head shorter that itachi and he was the second tallest, pein was the tallest and kisama was the same height as itachi and sakura also had long light pink hair)

as sakura put on her clothes she decided to put her head band on her leg right at the end of the fish net shorts. once everything was on she grabbed her akatsuki cloak and slipped it on leaving it open and put on a pair of light pink velcro boots that where just a few inches under her knee cap. when sakura went into her bathroom to brush her teeth she noticed that her hair looked good down and that is was already passed her hip. sakura had been growing out her hair since she meet itachi cuz he liked her long hair so she kept it for him. when sakura was finished brushing her teeth and hair she walked back out into the kitchen to find kisama and hidan at the table

"hey guys"

sakura said walking over to the fridge and grabbing an apple

"hey pinky"

"hi bitch"

hidan and kisama said why sakura leaned over the counter and ait her apple

"aww what wrong you two don't seem to be very happy to day"

sakura said in a sarcastic voice. hidan gave her a shut-the-hell-up look and then he turned his look to her chest. kisama just rolled his eyes at hidan's pervertedness and then said

"nothings up pinky leader just told us that we were going to switch hideouts soon and it's always annoying to do that"

"oh well then ok and by the way hidan stop looking at my chest you perv"

sakura yelled the last part and through the apple core at hidan's head

"ow you little mother fucker if you didn't want people looking at you don't fucking where stuff like that"

hidan yelled rubbing the side of his head that the apple core hit him at. sakura just shrugged and left the room to go find something to do. as she walked into the live room she saw sasuke there with karin

"hey"

sakura said with a smile karin just rolled her eyes and said nothing. sakura and karin didn't like each other that much even though sakura had told her that she never liked sasuke but for some reason she thought that was so not possibly and made sakura her rival in love even though she already had itachi. sasuke on the other hand was still confused about the hole her and itachi thing. sasuke just couldn't see why his brother would be with someone as annoying as her. sasuke decided to not get involved after all if he did itachi might think he was trying to take her away from him and sasuke didn't want that after all he knew itachi was possessive about his things even when they were kids so. sakura didn't get a reply at all and that kinda made her a little made so she through a lap at the wall behind them

"don't fucking ignore me the least you two could do is say hi to me"

sakura yelled crossing her arms over her chest and having a pissed off face expression. sakura sighed

"what do you want sakura"

he said and sakura put her arms down and had a less pissed off face expression on now

"nothing i just don't like being ignored even ask itachi-kun i summoned nyx on him to tie him up when he ignored me one time"

sakura said with a smile

'well theres nothing here for me'

sakura thought

"well anyway i g2g bye guys"

sakura walked out of the room and sighed

'well that was even more boring and i still have nothing to do'

'I SAY WE GO TO ITACHI HE COULD GIVE US SOMETHING TO DO'

'inner for the love of kami is sex with itachi-kun all you think about'

'YES NOW LETS GO SEE HIM'

sakura rolled her eyes and walked to itachis door and knocked on it. after a few seconds itachi told her to enter and she did. sakura stood in the door frame and looked at itachi who was by his desk reading'

"what is it sakura"

he asked not looking away from his book

"ita-kun i'm bored sasori, tobi and deidara are on a mission and you brother is boring…."

sakura wined and itachi looked up from his book and put it down and then sighed

"come here"

itachi said and sakura obeyed. when she got to itachi he pulled her on to his lap and laid his chin on her shoulder

"why dont you go and asked leader for a mission"

sakura sighed she really didn't think about that but then again she really didn't want to be away from itachi she just didn't want to be bored

'mady i should after all it's really boring right now'

sakura thought and was a little surprised that inner didn't comment on her thought yet. after i few seconds to herself sakura looked at itachi who was sleeping using her shoulder as a pillow and holding her tight. she couldn't help but giggle a little

'he must be tired after all i did wake him up'

sakura though and then moved on of her hands to his head

"ita-kun"

sakura whispered

"hm"

"come on you look tired you what to sleep with me in you bed"

itach cuddled her more and nodded his head slightly. sakura smiled

"alright come on"

sakura got out of his grip and led him to his bed. when itachi and her were cuddled up under the blankets together sakura began to feel tired

"ita-kun i love you"

sakura said and itachi cuddled her more

"i love you to sakura"

itachi said half asleep after a few minutes of just laying there cuddling sakura and itachi fell asleep again. when sakura and itachi finally woke up again it was the next day. sakura got out of itachis grasp and searched

"ita-kun wake up we slept the whole day yesterday"

sakura said tossing the covers over onto itachi and walking into the bathroom to to a bath. why sakura did that itachi pushed the covers off of him and walking into the bathroom standing in the door frame watching sakura undresses

"sa-ku-ra"

itachis said stretching her name out which made a shiver run down her spine. sakura looked over her shoulder pushing her shirt closely to her chest

"yes itakun"

sakura with a smirk. itachi could feel an erection coming but he ignored it and walked over to sakura and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck

"what are you doing"

he asked in between kisses.

"getting ready for a bath"

she said with a smirk and itachi stopped kissing her neck and looked at her

"with out me that's not very nice sakura"

sakura laughed and turned around and wrapped her arms around itachis neck dropping her shirt

"then would you like to join ita-kun"

sakura asked with a smile and itachi just kissed her passionately. sakura broke the kiss and looked at him

"i take that as a yes"

she said pulling itachis shirt off of him and then pulling down his boxers and pants together. sakura smiled when she saw itachis erection. she touched the tip of it and itachi let out a small moan and sakura smiled bigger

"well well well whats this is some one horny today"

sakura teased slowly standing up tracing her fingers up itachi until they were touching his cheek

"ita-kun"

sakura said when itachi graded her by the waist and pulled her closer to him

"sakura"

itachi whispered in her ear and liked it before continuing

"why don't you get the rest of your clothes off and ill get the bath ready"

sakura licked her lips and itachi killed her hard before walking over to the bath tube and turning it on and then looked over at sakura watching her strip

(oh and the bath tube is like those jacuzzi once you know the really nice once that fit two or more people in them)

once sakura was finished she walked over to itachi and got into the tube with his and he pulled her over to his lap so now she was sitting naked on itachis lap and he was practically giving her hickes and bite marks all over her body. but just when he moved away from one of the hickes he was working on the door to the bathroom burst open and standing in the was a wide eyed pissed off pein and a blushing konan

(as i said in an earlier chapters sakura was like a sister to pein and he was a protective brother so itachi and sakura kept it a secret from him but konan new)

"itachi"

pein hissed his name and sakura quickly grabbed a towel and walked into the bedroom and put on one of itachi's large shirts and looked at pein pissed off

"what the hell are you two doing in here"

sakura yelled and pein turned to her and yes he was still pissed of and kohnan well she went and got itachi a pair of pants and tossed them on the sink before shutting the door

"sakura what were you doing in there"

pein said in a very very angry voice but not a pissed off one like when he said itachis name. sakura looked into peins eyes

"i was with my boyfriend have a problem pien"

sakura said never breaking eye contact and koana just went wided eyed never in her life has anyone studd up to pein besides her and that was only because her and pein were together but sakura she had guts and the will to fight for what she wanted.

'well damn they really are like brother and sister there both are so fucking stuberned'

konan thought before placeing a hand on peins shoulder which caused him to break eye contact and sakura smirked cuz technically she won.

"pein she's not a little girl she can make her own decisions and she's not our sister so stop this"

"bu-"

"kohnen's right pein i'm not you sister by blood but that doesn't mean i dislike being you adopted sister"

(thats what i'm calling it ok)

sakura smiled and gave pein a huge. pein couldn't help it he hugged her back there were only two people in the world that would get pein to huge them sakura and kohna. sakura broke the huge and looked at pein and then punched him in the arm

"but that doesn't give you the right to walk into mine or itachi's room without our permission let alone get mad at us for doing something perfectly natural not to mention you're the one who walked in on us i should be the one made here"

sakura yelled crossing her arms. but then kohnan noticed something itachi never came out of the bathroom

"hey sakura shouldn't itachi have been out here by now"

sakura and pein looked at eachother then at kohnan. sakura blinked a few times and the yell

"itachi get you ass out here i am not the only one who is in this"

right after that itachi opened the door and rolled his eyes

"hm"

was all he said before grading a shirt and walking out of the room. sakura swore a vein popped when he did that cuz right when he walked out she yelled his name and ran after him leaving pein and konan.


	7. Chapter 7 bye bye everyone :'(

as sakura ran out of the room after itachi she bumped into someone and fell on her bed

"sorry sakura un but why are you running"  
deidara asked helping sakura up

"i was running because pein and konan found out me and itachi were together and pein kinda freaked out and itachi left me alone to deal with it so now he's going to get a beat down ja ne"

sakura yelled running after itachi again leave deidara there blinking a few time. as sakura ran down the hallway and turned into the living room she saw sasuke kisame and jugo sitting on the couch watching t.v

"have you guys seen itachi today"

"no why don't you go try looking for him in the study he's usually there with him nosi in a book"

kisama said looking at the t.v

"thanks fish face"

sakura said running out of the room before kisama could say anything

"itachi"

sakura yelled opening the door to the study only to find sasori there reading a book about puppets

"he's not in here"

sasori said glaring up at sakura

"well then have you seen him"

"no"

sasori said before looking back at his book, sakura rolled her eyes and left

'i swear puppets are the only thing sasori thinks about'

sakura thought why running all over the base looking for itachi

"where the hell is itachi at"

sakura yelled turning the hole base upside down. after sakura searched the hole base for itachi she decided that he was somewhere outside so she did what she always did she went on a rampage until she found itachi. after about 3 or 4 hours of looking for itachi sakura finally found him in a kimono shop.

"itachi what the hell are you doing in here"

sakura asked walking up to him with a pissed off expression

"hn"

he said still looking at the kimonos, sakura rolled her eyes and sighed

"itachi come on we need to get back i think pein wants to kill me for messing up the base looking for you"

"one second"

he said grading a black kimono that had pink sakura flowers going down the side of it/ sakura watched as itachi walked up to the checkout table and doubt it. when itachi walked back with a bag in him hand that held the kimono sakura looked at him funny

"ready to go"

he asked and sakura blinked at him

"ya but why did you buy that"

sakura asked pointing the the bag

"because no night is the fall festival and i'm taking you"

itachi said walking out of the shop with sakura close behind

"you don't have to take me you n=know i'm not that big on festivals"

"hn"

itachi said walking into a tea shop where him and sakura had some tea and dangos

"itachi we really should get back"

sakura said finishing her cup of tea. itachi looked at her with a emotionless face and nodded

"very well"

itachi and sakura both stood up and payed for their tea and dangos. when sakura and itachi walked into the base they were greeted by pein, konan, and sasuke who were all in the living room

"hey guys where is everyone"

sakura asked walking over to sit next to konan why itachi went into sakuras and his room

"sakura where were you and itachi at"

konan asked with a smile why pein was still a little pissed off about earlier

"of well i found ita-kun in a komono shop buying one for me and when we left we went to that little tea shop that's not to far from the base"

"so he's taking you to the fall festival"

kohnan aske. sakura smiled and nodded

"yep"

"pein why don't you ever take me to festivals"

kohnan whined why sakura was laughing

"ya pein-sama you and konan-chan should come with ita-kun and me it'll be a double date how about it konan-chan"

"sounds fun but we have to go and get me a kimono i don't have one"

sakura nodded and her and kohnan ran out of the base and back to the kimono shop. as sakura and kohnan went kimono shopping pein got up and walked into itachi's room to find him sitting at his desk reading

"can i help you with something leader-sama"

"ya tell me itachi why are you with sakura do you really love her"

itachi looked up from his book and closed it

"leader-sama i do not think that mine and sakura's relationship is of your concern"

"see itachi that where you're wrong because sakura is like my sister so i will protect her from getting heart"

"leader-sama i have know sakura longer than you have, i have helped her when her parents died and she even left with me when i killed my clan so what gives you the idea that i would hurt her"

itachi said with a little just a little anger in him voice, pein glared at itachi very angrily

"you killed you clan thats my reason"

"hn"

"just so you know itachi if you're ever the reason she's unhappy i'll kill you without hesitation"

pein said walking out of the door frame and into his office. itachi sighed and picked up his book to read it

"honestly he may be the leader but he's really stupid'

itachi thought. later that night pein and itachi were at the front door to the bast waiting for sakura and kohnan to come out. when the girls finally came out of pein and kohnen's room. sakura was wearing the kimono itachi got her and kohnan was wearing a long black kimono with a blue tie around it. pein and itachi just stare at the town which made sakura and kohnan giggle

"look kohnan-chan there speechless"

"ya i wonder if they can even take us know"

kohnan said why laughing a little. pein cleared his throat and itachi closed just went back to having a emotionless face

"shall we go then"

pein said taking kohnen's hand and walking out why sakura grabbed itachis arm and walked out behind pein and konan. when they got to town the sidewalks where light up and there where stands everywhere some had games and some had food.

"i haven't been to a festival sins-"

"you were 5 i took you to the winter festival"

"oh ya"

sakura laughed and smiled at itachi.

"sakura-chan lets go and get some food i'm starving"

"ya i'm a little hungry to come on i see a sushi stand over there"

sakura said pointing to both"

kohnan nodded before they took off with itachi and pein walking behind them. as the night went on itachi had won sakura a stuffed panda and pein had gotten kohnan a necklace that had a blue stone that was shaped like a hart. as the night went on sakura and kohnan laughed and had a great time why itachi and pein aloth they would never say it outloud had a good time to. so as sakura itachi pein and konan were sitting on a hill waiting for the fireworks to start.

"ita-kun lets go somewhere else and let konan and pein have some time alone"

sakura whispered and itachi nodded and got up and walking away with sakura. as they left pein gave itachi a death glare but then kohnan slapped him upside the head and told him to let them be alone. so as kohnan was given pain a lecture about letting sakura making her own decisions itachi and sakura walked into a clearing where they could see the fireworks perfectly

"sakura"

itachi said wrapping his arms around her waist and holding her close to him

"i love you"

he said drawing her into a heated kiss after about a minute or 2 sakura pulled away and laid her head on his chest

"i love you to itachi"

just as her and itachi looked into the sky the fireworks went off sakura smiled and kissed itachi on the cheek

"what was that for"

"that was for staying with me all these years"

sakura said and itachi drew her into another heated kiss

**(ok everyone that's the end i hope you all liked it ~rin: that was so romantic*crys a little*)**


End file.
